mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom.film Wiki
Welcome to the Mushroom.film Wiki Mushroom is a feature length film double serving as a fully interactive alternative reality game. The film centres around a person living their life through multiple dimensions where they are caught up in a battle between nature and decay. Inside the movie will be clues that when engaged will turn the audience into players themselves, making the entire experience a transcending engagement that goes far beyond the cinema screen, taking the player into multiple dimensions themselves – making them the centre of the story. Please make sure you read the General Community Guidelines. What this Wiki is about This is an archive dedicated to promoting truth - there is no bias - just archiving information and preserving story for generations to come. We welcome any who wish to help build a catalog of connected topics and events. Visit http://www.lift-off-festivals.com/mushroom-feature-film-arg/ and explore from there, visit any of the pages on this wiki (dossiers are pages that contain detailed information about a certain person, place, thing, or event). BE WARNED - these pages have spoilers and reveals. You can search this wiki in the Fandom header above. Wanna help? So awesome - just keep it factual and as unbias as possible please. - Wiki To Do List ARG Timeline Mushroom Timeline - A day by day listing of events including released emails, media, puzzles, and the latest F&J correspondence. The Story Thus Far - A narrative summary of the events that have transpired. The Catch-Up Guide - a guide to what a trialist needs to do to catch up to current events. - ***This is currently outdated as on December 22, 2017, a dimensional shift occurred causing all trace of the F&J sites to disappear. See the link below for information on the current situation. December 22, 2017 Dimensional Shift - during trial 3 a number of events occurred causing an "upheaval" in the Mushroom-verse. Sansar Lift-off Film Festival - James Bradley mentioned the Sansar Lift-off Film Festival. Films are to be filmed in the virtual reality world of Sansar and submitted by April 2017. A group of trialists are current working on a film. More trialists are needed. 4th Trial?? - Trialists may currently be in a form of the 4th trial, which focuses on creativity. F&J have been trying to contact trialists via Sansar and Twitter, yet the weak is link and may be tied to trialists creating different projects. Civitas Nihilium is a card game created by James Bradley - for more details check Facebook Page | Main Info | Cards | Characters | Connections | Wiki | Discord Chat Current puzzles and tasks List of all puzzles solved and being worked on are listed here. * The current iteration of Angel (as of January 5, 2020) reached out to trialists in the group FB chat and mentoned being in a White Room * learning about the Civitas Nihilium game and its connections to everything - https://www.facebook.com/CivitasNihilium/ * Trying to decode a final message from T * Creating a short film for the Sansar Lift-off Film Festival * IXOs codes found in several messages * T final message to home * Analyse F&J new recruit video * Beta Calibration v1.0 Video - morse code partially solved * Mushroom -training Video 1 - to be analysed for hidden code regarding co-ords for orange disks * Research, research, research Emails and messages received You can find all correspondence received by trialists here. If you think there is one missing, please let an archivist know. Who's who A who is who guide: Organisations and personnel involved in finding t. Resources Tools and Research Sources - a set of useful tools, sites and resources to aid in investigation and puzzle solving Player Information Resources - A list of documents and sources created by players used to track information Image ID list - List of images found Audio ID list - List of audio found Video ID List - List of Videos found Surtsey 1977 Trials | Beta Calibration v1.0 | Beta Calibration v2.0 | Trial 1 | Trial 2 Glossary A dictionary of all things Mushroom. All Pages All Pages Category:Browse